The Vixen Strikes
by The Song of the Felines
Summary: "The Clans will fall, if they do not atone their sins. When the time is right, the Vixen will strike." The Clans' pride destroyed a kit's life. Now she wants revenge. She will destroy the Clans if she has to. Will a young warrior atone her Clan's sin?
1. Prologue

This is my new story, and no, The Vixen Strikes has nothing to do with The Rise of Crystalspirit. Except for the name, but Vixen looks different. Okay?

On with The Vixen Strikes!

Oh, and this is a long, long, long time after the "crystal, aspen, vixen, garnet and ember" prophecy. They're full warrior and medicine cat names I put in. That's okay.

* * *

Prologue

Vixenshade was watching the clans below through the StarPool. Aspenfrost walked up to her. "What are you watching now, Shade?" Aspenfrost asked, using their old nickname where they called each other by the last part of their warrior names. "The clans are in danger, because of their foolishness. What are we going to do, Frost?" Vixenshade said in a mournful tone. "We cannot do anything, Shade. The Clans will have to learn their lesson." Aspenfrost meowed gently.

"Well, I don't know what was going on in Clawstar's brain when he picked Blackwind to be deputy after Sunhaze died, and just before he died. Blackstar as leader spells doom for the Clans. And she must of had fluff in her brain when she picked Moonwind as the deputy. Really, _Moonwind? _I mean really? It's like she was just asking for the Clans to be in danger. I mean, _come on!_ It's their own bee-brained pride that's putting RiverClan in danger! I know that Moonwind is her daughter and all, and she kind of had some sort of obligation, but come on! Well, we're dead, so we can't really do anything about it now, huh, Frost?" Vixenshade ranted.

"Well, I have to go. Tigerlight is dreaming. I have to give her the prophecy from the ancient cats. Bye, Shade." Aspenfrost meowed good-bye to her sister and walk to the crystal clear river that Tigerlight loved to dream in. Tigerlight was splashing in the river, trying unsuccessfully to catch a salmon. "Taking a bath, I see?" Aspenfrost teased. Tigerlight looked up so quickly, she lost her balance and fell into the river. "Aunt Aspenfrost!" Tigerlight meowed, exasperated. "I have to go soon, so I'll make it quick," Aspenfrost meowed urgently, "Here's a prophecy for you; The Clans will fall, if they don't atone their sins. When time is right, the Vixen will strike." Aspenfrost walked away. "Wait, don't go! Wait!" Tigerlight yowled, then woke up.

* * *

I know pretty short, huh? I had to go. But the next chapter will be much longer, I promise.


	2. Allegiances and Chapter One

Allegiances

RiverClan

Leader~Blackstar- proud black-brown she-cat with piercing amber eyes. Apprentice- Sparkpaw

Deputy~ Moonwind- cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat~ Winterbreeze- pure white she-cat with pale light honey golden eyes Apprentice- Waterpaw

BWarriors

Tigerlight- sarcastic dark black-brown tabby she-cat with silky dark honey golden eyes

Lynxpelt- handsome dark brown tabby tom with striking dark green eyes

Icelight- lovely pure white she-cat with pale light ice honey golden amber eyes

Soaringwater- striking silvery white she-cat with ice honey golden eyes

Fawnwater- beautiful light pale golden she-cat with piercing icy golden eyes

Fallennight- handsome pure black tom with pale icy green eyes. Apprentice- Deerpaw

Apprentices

Sparkpaw- black she-cat with amber eyes

Waterpaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Deerpaw- pale golden she-cat with light green eyes

* * *

Rogues

Vixen- fiery orange tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws with a white blaze on her nose and amber eyes

Wolf- quiet black tom with bright sky blue eyes

Nicky- smart three-legged brown-and-gray tabby tom with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle and paws with muted amber-green eyes

Rabbit- kind tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes and large ears and a bobtail

Wildfire- mischievous dark brown longhair tom with green eyes

Lawrence- slow-witted dark gray tabby tom with dark blue green eyes

* * *

Housecats

Tricia- sweet orange tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and bright amber-green eyes

Dawson- handsome cream pelted tom with reddish brown tabby markings and dark green eyes

Asel- pretty calico she-cat with soft amber eyes

Norbu- adorable dark gray tom with light gray tipped fur and darker gray points and blue eyes

Charles- handsome orange tabby tom with a white chest and greenish-amber eyes

Roxanne- lovely dark chocolate brown tabby she-cat with a lighter cream underbelly and chest and light green eyes

Scout- sweet and kind longhair brown tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with brownish-green eyes with amber flecks

Skye- grouchy dark gray tabby she-cat with a cream underbelly and coppery orange eyes

* * *

Loners

Eliza- black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Kara- tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Avalon- tuxedo she-cat with amber eyes

Skye- tuxedo she-cat with sea-green eyes

Caspian- black tom with dark blue eyes

* * *

Hey, it's Onyx. How are y'all doing? How your guys' summers. Mine is rocking.

Well, on with the summer, I mean chapter, but I mean you can enjoy your summer and all that, I mean-

Vixen: Be quiet and get on with the chapter!

Sheesh, okay.

* * *

Chapter One

An orange she-cat was sitting in her den when a brown and gray tabby tom with three legs padded in. "Vixen, are you ready to go?" he asked quietly. The she-cat stood up and stretched.

"One minute, Vine. Just reminiscing." Vixen meowed. "My name is Nicky, not Vine." Nicky meowed, irritated. "Why do you insist on being called the name that Upwalker gave you? What's wrong with being called Vine?" Vixen asked. "Because I miss her, and it's the only thing that keeps me close to her." Nicky meowed. "Whatever, is everyone ready to go?" Vixen asked. "One more thing Vixen, why are we attacking the clan cats?" Nicky asked tentatively. "Because Vine," Vixen meowed, ignoring the sharp looks Nicky gave her, "They ruined my life. _She _ruined my life."

*_Flashback*_

_"Veronika!" Nicky meowed slyly. "What, Nicky?" Veronika meowed, her orange tabby fur tingling in excitement. "I have something for you." Nicky mewed. "What is it?" Veronika meowed, walking closer to the brown-and-gray tabby. "THIS!" Nicky yowled, jumping on her, knocking her off her feet. Veronika squeaked in surprise, then retaliated by jumping on him and pinning him down, nipping his shoulder lightly, and running her sheathed hind paws on his stomach. She was about to nip his flank when an upwalker picked them up, her large hands separating them. "Nika! Nicky!" a high pitched voice cried. They turned around and saw the younger female upwalker run towards them. "Run from her!" Veronika mewed, turning tail and running. The upwalker scooped up Nicky and was heading towards her. Running as fast as she could, the upwalker gained on her. Veronika ran into a corner and relaxed. 'That upwalker can't find me.' she thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard a can opening. Dinnertime! 'That must be the adult upwalker.' Veronika thought._

_ cautiously walked out of her hiding place and looked around. The upwalker was playing with Nicky. Nicky was purring and snuggling close to her. Veronika padded over to Nicky. "Why do you like that upwalker so much?" Veronika asked in disbelief. "Her name is not 'upwalker', it's Salome." Nicky mewed quietly. "Oh, so you named her?" Veronika teased. "No, her 'mother' named her," Nicky meowed hotly. "What's it to you?" "Nothing, nothing. Just tell me when you turn into an upwalker!" Veronika giggled. Nicky pounced on her and they wrestled until 'Salome' picked them up and took them to a food bowl, where all the other kittens were already eating. Veronika and Nicky chowed down on their food. Soon they felt drowsy. 'Salome' picked them up again and walked to a room and set them down on a bed. She stroked their flanks until they grew drowsy and fell asleep._

_*Half of a moon passes*_

_Veronika, Neri, h__er pure dark gold sister __and her pure black pelted brother Valens were bored. "Let's go outside!" Veronika meowed. "Okay, but how are we going to get outside?" Valens meowed, puzzled. "Like this!" Veronika mewed, running towards a left-opened door. "Oh." Valens meowed, following her, Lena following. They stepped out of the house and started running. They came across a huge forest and ran into it. They walked around, chasing leaves and butterflies and splashing and playing in rivers. They were chasing a pale golden butterfly with shimmery white spots when they saw a niche in a large rock. They decided to collect things and put it in the niche. Veronika found an auburn and pale gold maple leaf and put it in the niche. Valens walked over, holding a white twig from a willow tree with ivory leaves and faint pale gold swirls etched into the smooth bark. He placed it in the niche. Neri found a beautiful swan feather. They split up to look for more things._

_Veronika walked along the riverbank, enjoying the fresh air. She spotted something sparkly in the river. She waded into the calm river and picked up a sparkly stone. She spotted one more stone and picked them up into her mouth. She waded out of the river and walked back to the niche. She set down the stones and looked at them. One was shaped like the maple leaf she found. It was clear auburn colored with touches of pale gold. It had the exact shape of the maple leaf with veins etched in and everything. Veronika placed it into the niche. The last one was a crescent moon that was clear with silvery white specks. Veronika placed it in the niche also. Valens came back, holding three cherry blossoms. One was a cream color, one was ivory, and the last one was pure white. Neri found a wild rose._

_Veronika, Neri and Valens were about to look for more things when four cats came out from the reeds. There was a cream she-cat with blue eyes, a black she-cat with amber eyes, a pretty pale gold she-cat with light green eyes, and a large black-brown she-cat with piercing dark amber eyes. "What are you doing on RiverClan territory, kits?" The large black-brown she-cat hissed. "We're j-just exploring." Veronika mewed, her little body shaking with fear. "You aren't from any of the other clans." The black she-cat meowed, puzzled. "Be quiet, Sparkpaw." The cream she-cat meowed, cuffing her ears sharply. The pale gold she-cat padded over to the kits and sniffed them gently. "They smell like house-cats, Blackstar." she meowed softly. "You mean kittypets, Fawnwater." The black-brown she-cat or Blackstar, snarled. "You're kittypet kits! You should be taught a lesson." The cream she-cat meowed sharply. She looked at Blackstar. She twitched her ear._

_The cream cat and the black she-cat jumped on the three terrified kits. Veronika squealed in pain as she got scratched on her flank. Valens was getting scratched everywere, squeaking every time. The cream she-cat was about to bite Veronika's ear off when Veronika heard a scream. "Neri! No!" Blackstar had pinned the small dark golden kit. "Please, don't hurt me. Please!" Neri pleaded for her life. Blackstar pretended to think about it. "Hmmm...No." Blackstar dug her ivory fangs into Neri's throat. Neri let out a blood curdling shriek, then fell still. "No, no. No. No. No. NO!" Veronika yowled in grief. Blackstar turned to the kits, baring her blood stained fangs. "I trust that this will teach you not to trespass, correct?" The kits nodded mutely. Blackstar turned around and left, her cats following. _

_When they had left, Veronika rushed towards Neri, Valens followed. Her beautiful dark green eyes were glazed, never to behold the world ever again. Her dark golden pelt was covered in dark crimson blood, beautiful in a horrible way. "Veronika?" Valens meowed, breaking her grief filled reverie. Veronika turned around, then her heart cracked when she saw it. The beautiful wild rose was covered in blood, the pure white petals drenched in the dark crimson liquid. As her mind shattered, she let out a yowl filled with sorrow and hatred for Blackstar._

_Her heart hardened after that day, as she soon found out, never to feel love or compassion ever again._

_*1 moon later*_

_"We can fend for ourselves. But after we settle, we must take out the clans...permanently. But we need new names. Verena, your new name is Rabbit. Dante, your new name is Wildfire. Valens, your new name is Wolf. Nicky, your new name is Vine. Lawrence, er, you can keep your name. My new name is..Vixen." Veronika-no, Vixen meowed. She wanted revenge. She was going to get it._

_*Flashback ends*_

"Vixen..Vixen, Vixen..VIXEN!" Nicky yowled in her ear. "Are we going or not?" "Yes, we are. Go tell everyone else." She meowed. Nicky nodded, and walked out of the den.

_Soon I have my revenge._ Vixen thought to herself. _Blackstar will pay. The clans will pay for scarring me. They will pay, all of them. They will all die for what they did to me. They will fall. They will!_

Vixen walked out of her den to speak with the other rogues.

A faint voice, ancient from all the years it has lived, speaks through the wind that rustle the maple leaves an age-old prophecy from the depths of time, created when the Clans were formed, from the first cats to have ever lived.

_They will all fall, if they do not atone for their sins. When the time is right, the vixen will strike._

* * *

**_Long Chapter, I know._**

**_Just making up for the short prologue._**

**_What did you think?_**

**_Did you like the story?_**

**_Tell me in a review._**

**_Review, please._**

**_I won't update until I get 10-15 reviews, preferably 15._**

**_Ciao,_**

**_Onyx_**


End file.
